Forever
by leighlove2010
Summary: Mason Lockwood is out on his own never having returned for his brothers funeral. He meets a captivating woman who isn't what she seems. She will show him a whole new side to his curse.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**AN: So this is my first attempt at writing a fanfic. I love Mason Lockwood's character and I think they did everyone a major disservice killing him off so early so I decided to write him his own series that takes place totally outside of mystic falls as if he had never come back and had never fallen for the demon bitch Katherine! Hope you enjoy it!**

I had been tracking another wolf all over town. I had caught its scent outside of my house so I knew that it had been watching me. The trail led me to a club. I usually avoided following people into to such crowded places with the change only a few hours away but I needed to know who this person was. I walked in and was immediately hit with loud music and flashing lights. It smelt heavily of sweat and alcohol. I walked in to the middle of the floor and began looking around. I looked through the room for someone who looked out of place and saw a figure standing on the railing of the second floor. It moved to the beat with inhuman grace. The light hit it and I saw a young girl staring at me and dancing. Immediately I was captivated. Her hair was brown curling softly down to her hips that danced to the music in almost hypnotizing sway. Her eyes were golden with the animal in her in full swing with the phase of the moon. She noticed me staring and smiled brilliantly. Before I could think she turned around and did a back flip off the rails. She landed with more animal grace than I had ever seen one of our kind move. She was more like a cat than a wolf. She motioned to me with one finger and turned and headed for the back door. I moved through the crowd to follow her.

Moving out the exit door to a deserted ally. She stood there barefoot and smiling like a child who had done something naughty and gotten away with it. Once again she motioned for me to follow. She turned on her heel and took off at a dead sprint. Unable to control myself I took off after her. She darted down ally after ally until we were almost out of the city. Then the change started to hit her and she was transforming mid run. Never missing a beat she ran and became more wolf with every step. I fell down in pain as the transformation gripped me.

_Her scent was stronger now. Not only because I was in my animal form but so was she. I took off on her trail knowing she was faster but I was stronger and could easily keep up this pace much longer than she could. Through the trees to a river running fast. She had gotten into the water only to get back out and run the bank. It was a challenge. She wanted me to track her. I ran along beside the water. The smell was getting stronger with each stride. I knew I was closing in on her. I was quickly coming up on the looming mountains. I sped up hoping to catch her before she started climbing knowing she could easily loose me in the catacombs of caves and tunnels. I ran and ran until I reached the base. I had been following her for several hours at this point. I came to a halt knowing she had to be close by the smell. I looked up to see her standing in human form completely naked on a ledge 30 feet above me. She leapt head first in a dive only flipping just before her feet hit the ground. Once again she sprinted off. I felt the pains again as the change took over. _

I stood up running once again trying to catch this mystery woman who had made my blood begin to boil each time I caught a glimpse of her. Through the trees I suddenly burst into a clearing with a small cabin in the middle of it. She stood on the porch hands on her hips with a smug look on her face. "And you are supposed to be such a good hunter." She stepped off the porch and stood in the yard a few feet from me. "I was afraid you would never catch me if I didn't just stay and wait. Mason Lockwood! I feel as if I was meeting a God."

"Who are you?" I asked circling her. She was perfect. Hair falling down her back covering her flesh while still keeping everything I wished to see visible. Her body was a perfect hourglass. There seemed to be no fat on her besides her amazingly perfect breasts. Her muscles toned and defined.

"My name is Sapphira. That's all you need to know about me for now." That stopped me dead in my tracks. She walked up and wrapped her arms around my neck and flashed a smile that made me hard almost instantly. Her eyes were a brilliant blue the color of sapphires. There was a hint of lust burning in her eyes as she looked directly into mine. I felt on the brink of losing all control and taking her here and now. "You caught me don't you want to claim your prize?" She questioned.

"And what would that be?" my voice cam out more as a growl than I had expected. She turned and walked on to the porch and stood in the doorway. Her head turned over her shoulder and she brushed away her hair.

"Me." She smiled and again motioned for me to follow her.

I didn't need to be told twice. I could already feel my skin getting hotter as my cock throbbed. The cabin was one room and the bed sat against one wall. That was all my mind noticed with as fixated as I was on the way her hips swayed as she walked. I caught her from behind wrapping my arms around her waist. Her hand moved up until her fingers were rapped in my hair pulling me to her neck. I kissed her there as my hands moved over her body.

One hand found her nipple and pinched it softly as mewled at me. My other hand explored her lower stomach and continued downward. She brought her lips to mine and kissed me so intensely I was shocked. Her skin burned against mine. My hand continued to caress her breasts. The other made contact with her heated center and she moaned loudly against my mouth. I rubbed and kneaded her flesh as I felt her sway and moved against my erection making me even harder. I slipped a finger inside her and she yelped from the unexpected sensation. I felt her walls contract around me begging for more. I added another and began pushing them in and out of her as she continued to moan breaking away from our kiss.

Her hands dropped and she leaned against me for support. I couldn't stand the wait. I removed my fingers and grasped her hair. She gasped at the sudden movement. I thrust her forward bending her over the edge of the bed and entered her. She yelled my name in a raspy voice that sent me over the edge. Her walls contract deliciously around me. I moaned and drove into her. She gasped at the force. Soon I began moving at a steady pace. Her moans egging me on as I drove deeper and deeper. She began to shake and soon she was half laying on the bed only my hands on her hips keeping her standing. She shook as her walls began to squeeze me tightly. She was on the edge of precious oblivion. I drove one harder as her orgasm took hold of her. Her back arched upwards as she cried out. I moved faster nearing my own climax. I felt my own hit me like the most amazing release as I poured into her. I collapsed onto the bed beside her. We lay there for a long time panting in perfect time with each other.

"You definitely made that worth the wait." She said rising to one elbow.

"Why did you follow me to begin with and how do you know who I am?" I asked turning to stare into her eyes.

"I am the first." She said simply as though I would need a minute to process it.

"THE first?" and she only nodded. This was the mother of all werewolves the first to be cursed and the one to be cursed by the old ones to only transform on the full moon. "How are you still alive?" I questioned.

"I have learned the key to immortality Mason. I have searched the world over for an Alpha to share it with. A mate to keep me company through eternity. You are that mate."


End file.
